Episode 11
"The Finals, And…" is the eleventh episode of the Kūsen Madōshi Kōhosei no Kyōkan (Sky Wizards Academy) anime. It aired on September 17 2015 (JST). Summary The tournament continues and the E601 continue to win. And with every win, the stress and anger level of Freon keeps rising. The E601 finally win the semi-final and enter the final and get quite emotional. Down in the stands, Kanata looks at their final rival - Yuri and her team A227. Freon, thinking that there was no way Kanata’s team could beat Yuri’s team, tells Mistgun Monthly about her bet with Kanata that the E601 would be disbanded if they lost and the entire city is talking about it. During night patrol, Chloe and Lloyd are also discussing about this. Chloe says that Freon’s reason for doing so must have been to avoid Kanata denying or backing out from the bet but Lloyd says that by doing this, Freon also bound herself to the bet. Meanwhile, the E601, all at different places, are thinking about Kanata, their time with him and how he helped them grow. Lecty, at the academy, is thinking that she was able to grow gradually thanks to him. Rico arrives at the place she first met Kanata and thinks that even though they thought of him as a pervert in the beginning, he still did his job. In a changing room, Misora is thinking that even though she was irritated or disappointed in him, he still managed to bring her closer to her dream. The three girls meet up inside the stadium for training. Outside, Kanata hears their pumped-up and cheerful attitude and is happy as he thought they might be tense and then crushes the pamphlet which revealed the bet in his hand (Editor’s Note: The pamphlet is not actually shown, I just presume it is the Mistgun Monthly one). It is the day of the finals and Chloe and Lloyd are on security patrol on the lookout for the mystery attacker. The E601 enter the arena and are astonished to see not only the jam-packed stadium but also live-coverage cameras. But they soon come to know, that no one in the stadium was cheering for them. Suddenly the crowd starts shouting and cheers as Yuri and her team enters. The E601 realize who is the crowd’s favorite but Lecty spots a lone banner supporting them. It is the E571 who have come to support them. It is small but the E601 are happy nonetheless. Misora then spots Yuri staring at Kanata who was ruffling Lecty’s hair and she gets anxious but then shakes her head and focuses on the challenge ahead of her. Both the instructors then move to their seats where Yuri says to Kanata that he should disappear before he makes a fool of himself and Kanata reminds her that she would be joining his team if she lost. The match begins and the A227 show their impressive speed. As the match proceeds, similar-type fighters face each other. The close-range fighters – Lecty and Sasha, long-range fighters – Rico and Greg and the mixed-range fighters – Misora and Lily. But the E601 seem to be doing nothing but avoiding and running away causing them to be mocked by the crowd. In the VIP stands, Christina says that the battle will end very uneventfully and Freon agrees (Editor’s Note – It seems Christina actually knew what would be the real outcome while Freon saw the outcome she wanted). Outside the arena, Chloe is upset as she is stuck with patrol duty and wanted to see the performance of Kanata’s team. Her thoughts are interrupted by Lloyd’s voice over the mic who tells her to check on the back gate since the security team there wasn’t responding. But Chloe doubts that the attacker would attack the place where all the Sky Wizards are present. Back in the arena, Misora who is running (flying) away from Lily, realizes that she had no chance in a straight fight. Even though she seems to have the upper hand, Lily is unable to predict Misora’s what in her words are ‘nonsensical movements’. Lily tells her to stop running and fight her but Misora says she wasn’t just running and then Lily realizes that Rico is aiming at her who then fires her magical bullet at Lily. The distraction allows Misora to move in and attack Lily but just before she attacks her a hidden blade grows out of Lily’s gun similar to a bayonet. Misora barely manages to avoid the surprise attack and Lily says that Yuri had predicted all of their moves. In the stands, Yuri says to Kanata that since she was a Vanguard like him she knows that the weak have their own way of fighting and if their skills are used correctly, they can defeat any opponent. She says she wanted to crush all of his schemes that could catch them off guard. She then shouts at her team to finish the job and says to Kanata that the match will end soon. An unworried Kanata agrees with her but asks her who will be the victor. She says that she saw through his plan that his team was running away so that her team would underestimate them, and then when the moment is right his team would attack. In the arena, Misora finally gets an opening and flies above to fire her ‘Strike Blaster’. Yuri watches Misora charging up her attack and says that Misora wanted to take out the team leader, Lily, which would result in the entire team's defeat but then says Lily can avoid it from that distance easily. Kanata praises Yuri but says that she made one small mistake and in the arena Lily realizes that her whole team is in the line of fire from Misora’s attack. Lily turns and shouts at them to move but then she is surprised as Misora moves in for a close-range attack and slashes at her. Lily is surprised and is wondering what happened to the ‘Strike Blaster’. Yuri realizes it was a feint and Kanata says that Lily believed Misora really would fire her ‘Strike Blaster’ like she did in all of her previous matches and thus was easily tricked. Lily also realizing this was a trick gets angry and Yuri tells her to calm down but Kanata says that since Lily was tricked by a target who was just running around before, it would be impossible for her to remain calm after that insult. Yuri is dumbstruck that Kanata had it planned out this far and Kanata says that the match had been going exactly like he planned and says that when someone fails to realize that they’ve gone from hunter to hunted, they lose. He says Misora is the hunter now and Lily is a raging beast. In the arena, Misora manages to avoid all of Lily’s attacks and again flies above to charge up her ‘Strike Blaster’ after making sure that the A227 were in her line of fire. Lily believes it to be another feint and pulls out the hidden blade and gets ready to attack. But this time Misora really fires her ‘Strike Blaster’ on the surprised and unprepared A227 and the entire stadium is filled with red light and the A227 is finally defeated. Everyone is looking at this scene and Rico and Lecty are sure of their victory. Yuri is shocked and Kanata remains the way he has from the beginning. In the VIP stands, Christina says it is finally done next to a shocked Freon. E601’s only supporter, the E571 are shocked that they managed to defeat an A-team. In the arena, the defeated A227 admit that they were completely defeated and crushed. The announcer starts to announce the result of the match and E601’s victory but she is interrupted by the arrival of someone in the control room and is knocked unconscious. The crowd hear everything over the speakers and are confused as to what is happening. Then the voice of Real Nua is heard from the speakers, shocking Yuri and everyone else. Just after then an air raid siren, which is used as warning for an attack from the Devil Beetles, is heard throughout Mistgun and everyone at the stadium is told to evacuate and head to safety shelters. Chloe and Lloyd realize that someone in the control room must have tripped the emergency alarm. The crowd starts running out of the stadium and the stadium starts to automatic lockdown the corridors. The only people left inside the stadium are Kanata, Yuri and the E601. Real breaks out of the control tower and floats towards Yuri. Yuri is shocked to see the true face of the attacker. Reals’ body shows a blue aura and Misora recognizes it to be the same as Kanata during the Chimera attack. Real says that she might have forgotten him but he didn’t. He says that since he’s now stronger than everyone she can accept him and that he will console her because she must be sad as her team lost and rushes towards her. But Real stops, when Kanata appears between him and Yuri and kicks him away. Kanata then grabs Yuri’s hand and takes her away from there. Real stops them and Kanata this time throws him away into the stands. Kanata tells Yuri to run away as he sees Real getting up. He then to says that he will be his date. Real then shows his unnatural strength and throws some benches towards Kanata. Kanata manages to avoid almost all of them but one of the broken iron rods manage to pierce his left leg. Real then rushes towards Yuri and stops her from leaving the arena. She conjures her sword and attacks Real but he blocks it with his hand and breaks it and again lunges towards Yuri. Just before he reaches Yuri, he is blasted back by Misora’s ‘Strike Blaster’ who was intending to just fire a warning shot. Real looks up at his new enemies angrily. The fight between Real and Kanata’s students is now about to begin. Stats Original airdate: September 17, 2015 (JST) Written by: Inagaki Takayuki Featured Characters | style="background:grey" valign="top" | *Real Nua (16) |} (The first number indicate order of appearance and the second number (if present) indicate their appearance in the same scene. Bold characters represent new characters)